Sunwalkers
| capital = | base = Thunder Bluff | theater = Mulgore, Azeroth | leader = Aponi Brightmane | leaders = | status = Active | affiliation = Thunder Bluff, Horde | character = Paladin | language = Taur-ahe | slang = Orcish | alignment = Chaotic Good }} :"It's always darkest before the dawn. The dawn will come... The sun will rise. The balance will shift back to where it should be." : - Aponi Brightmane The Sunwalkers are an order of tauren paladins that were introduced in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. It was formed by Aponi Brightmane after a series of theological discussions with Tahu Sagewind about the importance of balancing out the night-elven focus on moon-worship through reverance of light as part of their worship of the Earth Mother. In that regard, the Sunwalkers are warriors who wield the power of An'she as they did in the past,Ultimate Visual Guide the sun in tauren mythology. These 'paladins' exist alongside the renowned Seers, tauren priests led by Tahu Sagewind who also wield the power of An'she. The emergence of the Sunwalkers is a sign of troubling times and consequently, the unending duty the tauren race has to the Earth Mother, in which hope is their greatest weapon. History Cataclysm After the War against the Lich King, Brightmane and Sagewind discussed how the Tauren have overlooked a key aspect of balance, taking note of how the night elves' worship the moon, known to the tauren as Mu’sha. Yet in tauren beliefs, both Mu’sha and An’she, the sun, are the eyes of the Earth Mother. The pair concluded that the night elves, through their ties to tauren druids, passed on their cultural prejudice against the sun to their tauren students. To properly revere the Earth Mother they hold sacred, the two decided to strive for balance and further explore the powers of the sun, An'she. Brightmane, a warrior who fought on the Icecrown Glacier, remained hopeful that An’she would shine across the sky, and victory would be won by the mortal races no-matter what perils remained.World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. The Sunwalkers thus are seeking to personify and promote An'she to even out with the night elven focus on Mu'sha. Aponi Brightmane, in conversation with Tahu Sagewind: “There's a phrase... "It's always darkest before the dawn." The dawn will come, though, Tahu. The sun will rise. The balance will shift back to where it should be.”. Aponi Brightmane smiles and gestures to the north. “Even on the glacier itself, the sun manages to peek through the gloom. I have hope, Tahu. I think we'll make it through this, no matter how dire it looks.” Sayings * Tauren paladin trainers: “The light of the Sun illuminates the path to wisdom.” * Tauren paladin trainers: “The light of the Sun illuminates the path to wisdom. Where shall we walk today, friend?” * Tauren paladin trainers: “May the Sun’s light protect you, (class).” Known members Source of power The Sunwalker order may in fact contain the Seers led by Tahu Sagewind as well as paladins. Sagewind and Aponi Brightmane appear to have created their interpretation of the Earth Mother's balance together, and it is entirely possible that they both lead the organisation as equals. However, no tauren priests have yet to be noted to conclusively be part of the Sunwalkers. It appears that the two developed new techniques to wield the power of An’she, and the Sunwalkers were founded as a result of this new avenue of power, very similarly to the ways of traditional paladins and even the blood knights when they were initially utilizing the powers of the captured Naaru, Mu'ru. Thus, a new path to revere balance and the Earth Mother was created. Alternatively, this path was already known (most likely to traditional tauren healers, the Seers), and has simply been rediscovered. See also *An'she References Category:Cataclysm Category:Lore Category:Paladins Category:Tauren Category:Tauren organizations